The Perfect Family
by SVU4life1127
Summary: Olivia, Elliot and their son Eli seem to have the perfect life. They had a beautiful house with an outdoor pool. One day things go wrong. After the tragic death of their son will they hold it together? Many dark secrets are brought to light. Could it be more than an accident? There may be some graphic and upsetting/violent scenes in later chapters Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1 Going Under

The Stabler family were in the witness protection program. So the government paid for their huge house and almost everything else.

It was a bright summers day in Florida and like on most days like this Eli was in the pool and Elliot was cooking food on the barbeque while Olivia read a book. "Liv could you watch the food a minute. I'm supposed to call Huang so he can check in" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded walking to the barbeque. It was like a picture perfect family moment. "Mommy! Look I'm a big boy I can swim! I can swim!" Eli squeals and splashes swimming for the first time on his own.

"That's great baby but stay close to the wall" Olivia called back. Eli still wasn't swimming completely on his own since after all he was only 4 years old. He splashed and played. The food was starting to burn so Olivia quickly got it on plates. She turned back around to check Eli and to her horror he was no longer holding onto the swimming board that held him afloat. "Eli?!" she yelled hoping he got out until she saw the ripples of water where he was going under. There was no time. She jumped in and pulled him out. She immediately started CPR. Elliot walked out, dropping his phone in horror. He ran to them. Olivia continued as tears streamed down her face. Finally she sighed relieved when he coughed up some pool water. "That's it baby just let it all out OK" she said softly, taking him in her arms. In turn Elliot put his arms around them both. It was a close call. "Maybe we should get him to the hospital?" Olivia suggested, feeling Eli's shaken body against her.

"No. Let's just keep an eye on him for now. We can take him if he feels something's wrong" Elliot said and Olivia nodded. She got Eli dried and fed before bringing him to bed with her and Elliot. She turned on cartoons which soon bored Elliot to sleep.

After another while of spongebob Olivia decided it was time for Eli to try and sleep. She held him in her arms. Elliot had his arms around them both protectively. "Mommy? Will you sing to me?" Eli asked looking up at her innocently.

"Of course I can sweetheart" she said warmly and he nestled he head on her stomach as she sang softly and lovingly to him.

 _Son goes down and we are here together._

 _Fire flies glow like a thousand charms_

 _Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms tonight._

Soon Eli had drifted off into a peaceful sleep which in turn helped Olivia sleep peacefully.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's far from over for Eli. Also the song is from some Barbie movie it used to have my sister out like a light and it's cute but I don't own it. Anyway review and lemme know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
